Young justice team stories
by shadowgamer75
Summary: I'm a massive Young Justice fan So in the future this introduction will be joined by a story about each of the team members. If you have and idea for a character put it in the reviews
1. Young Justice team stories

Hello everyone this is ShadowGamer here you may not know that I'm a Young Justice fan

So in the future this introduction will be joined by a story about each of the team members.

If you have and idea for a character put it in the reviews


	2. Young Justice team stories- Beast Boy

Young Justice- Beast Boy

Garfield Logan aged fourteen is the adopted brother of Miss Martian, his alter ego is Beast Boy with the powers to shape shift into animals it's make him a valued member of the team.  
Gar is home schooled by Lucas Carr, but is the only one of the heroes of his age to do so because of having the green colouring.  
Like most days Tim (Robin), Virgil (Static), Bart (Kid Flash/Impulse) and Cassie (Wonder Girl) went to school at Gotham Academy and Gar was left to be schooled by Lucas.

After school Gar was helping his sister Miss Martian make tea for everyone in the team.

"What's the matter Gar" said M'gann  
"It's the fact that I can't go to normal school with normal people like Tim or Virgil" said Garfiled  
"You know why you can't go" said M' gann  
"I know Batman said that I'd get seriously bullied due to my powers" said Garfiled  
"I'll see what I can do Batman may give you a trill run" said M' gann  
"Thank you M' gann" jumped Garfield

He hugged his sister and ran out to the lounge.  
Later the team was assembled at the Watch Tower, Batman addressed that the team was doing great due to the school term and that four members were at school during the day.

Batman pulled Garfield aside.

"Garfield I understand that you'd like to go to Gotham Academy with Virgil, Tim, Bart and Cassie" said Batman  
"Yes please" said Garfiled  
"Well I'm happy to tell you that the Academy have given you a week trial" said Batman

The next day Tim, Bart, Virgil and Cassie were waiting for Garfield to get going to Gotham Academy.  
M' Gann and Zantanna were helping Garfield get ready.

"What are we going to out your green colour" said M' gann  
"I know what about a glamour charm" said Zatanna  
"Yes it hid Artemis it will hide me right M' gann" said Garfield  
"Of course, can you do it Zatanna" said M' gann  
"Yes give me second" said Zatanna

After a couple of seconds Zatanna presented Garfield with a glamour charm.  
Garfield put it on around his wrist, the charm changed his appearance similar to how he should have looked before gaining the powers.  
At school Garfield had a great day, he had PE with Tim, Science with Virgil and Maths with Cassie and at lunch Bart joined them.  
Back at the Watch Tower, Conner and M' gann a couple again were making tea when Garfield ran in, it looked like he'd had a great days passed Garfield hadn't had any problems until Thursday a bully saw that Garfield had a nice shiny thing on his wrist (the glamour charm), he grabbed Garfield and pulled the glamour charm of his wrist, there was a bright light when it cleared Garfield was his normal self. Everybody in the corridor laughed as Garfield was crying, Tim and Virgil ran up to their friend to comfort him.  
Later Garfield still in his real form was in the headmasters office with Tim, Virgil, Bart and Cassie.  
The headmaster understood that they had powers or special skills but what do with Garfield the glamour charm was broken.  
Just then there was a loud smashing sound from out side, the headmaster looked.  
There was a robot being smashed around by Super Boy, with Super Boy was Miss Martian, Tigress and Blue Beetle.

"Okay show the other students what you guys can do go and help your teammates" said the headmaster  
"Yes sir" said Tim

The group quickly changed into their costumes and joined their teammates.  
Super Boy was doing not much damage to the robot and was thrown into Blue Beetle, Cassie grabbed the robot by the legs and threw it into the air and Tim threw some Birdarangs onto the robot, then when it came down the Birdarangs blew up, blasting Miss Martian, Tigress, Robin, Wonder Girl, Static and Kid Flash back but where was Beast Boy.  
But then the robot got back up and started to expand outwards then it blew into lots of unrepairable pieces under the scrap Beast Boy crawled out.  
Later searching through the scrap, Beast Boy explained that he'd crawled inside the robot as a mouse and bitten through the wires inside then turned into a Elephant expanding the robot and destroying it.  
Later that evening the whole team were at the Watch Tower.

Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Cannery, Aqua Man, Captain Marvel and Captain Atom were ready to congratulate the team for their earlier victory.  
It was a Friday evening so Batman had a surprise for the team, he'd bought tents and camping stuff for everyone and to make matters better there was more of a surprise there was a pizza chef that was going to make pizza for the team.  
Later that night the whole team was looking out through the windows over the earth.  
Tim went and sat next to Garfield and asked if he'd been be going back to school, Garfield said of course he would.


	3. Young Justice team stories- Tigress

Young Justice- Tigress

Artemis Crock aged twenty was apart of original line up with her boyfriend Wally, Kaldur, Dick, Conner and M' gann.  
Before 2015 she and Wally decided to leave to have a real life.  
But returned to go under cover with Aqua Lad after that Artemis and Wally destroyed one of the reach chrysalis and the death of her boy friend Wally, she returned to the team under the name of Tigress.  
Artemis now lives alone in the flat that she shared with Wally, but try's to get her self out a lot of the 'd been called to the watch tower to get a mission brief, There wasn't much so she decided to train with M' gann.

"How you holding up" said M' gann as she threw a punch  
"I'm fine just lonely" said Tigress

Tigress dodged the punch and did a back flip, just then a Zeta-Beam powered up.

"B23 Kid Flash, B04 Super Boy" bleared the speaker  
"Wally" shouted Tigress as she ran over  
"I'm Bart not Wally" said Bart  
"Oh yeah sorry" said Tigress

After the death of Wally even the mention of Kid Flash or Wally would set her off thinking that he was alive, Just then Aqua Lad came in with a mission.

"Tigress, Miss Martian and Batgirl I've got a mission" said Aqua lad  
"What is it" said M' gann  
"Toy Man is rampaging around in Star City we need you girls to get out there" said Aqua Lad  
"Right away" said Batgirl  
"B05 Miss Martian, B07 Tigress, B16 Batgirl" bleared the speakers as the girls went through the Zeta-Tubes

Toy Man had stolen a giant robot and decorated it like a tin solider, he was rampaging around Star City.  
Tigress followed it over the roof tops and Batgirl swung onto the top of the robot after dropping from the Bio-Ship.  
Then Toy Man sensed Batgirl and grabbed her with the robot, Tigress jumped onto the top and aimed a cross bow at the glass dome smashing the glass and knocking out Toy Man, the robot tipped over being stopped form smashing into the ground by Miss Martian.  
The police took Toy Man away, later back at the Watch Tower.  
Miss Martian, Super Boy, Static, Blue Beetle and Sphere went on a mission, but Bout a hour later there was a distress call it was from Blue Beetle.

"Help watch tower come in..."'said Blue Beetle  
"Blue blue you okay" shouted Tigress

The line was dead, there was no one else in the watch tower they'd either gone on a mission, gone to see a football match between the Gotham knights and the Metropolis Super Men with Batman and Super Man or gone on a date like Tim (Robin) and Cassie (Wonder Girl) and Mal (Guardian) and Karen (Bumble Bee).  
In Aqua Lad's case he'd gone to see Aqua Man, the Queen of Atlantis and the prince of Atlantis.  
Tigress had to help her team mates her self, she got all her equipment ready and set off to save her friends.  
Luckily she knew where to find them The Wonder Tower, when she got there she tried the lift who ever was at the top was clever they'd cut the cable to the lift and the stairs looked pretty messed up to.  
After a while of jumping and flipping over big gaps that if she'd fallen down she would off died.  
At the top she peered around the corner, she saw Super Boy out cold.  
Nothing could knock Super Boy out then Tigress noticed that Static and Blue Beetle were knocked out as well similar way to Super Boy, something didn't add up there was no serious damage to any off them and that Static normally sparks when sleeping so they'd had their energy sucked away.  
Tigress saw that Sphere had been smashed into the wall, it had been completely sucked dry of power then she heard a plasma weapon then saw M' gann fall through a wall followed by a man that checked over M' gann.

"She's dry" said the man's voice  
"It's Hugo Strange" said Tigress

It was Hugo he'd taken over The Wonder Tower, Hugo looked at all the fallen heroes and then checked a weapon that he had.  
The weapon looked like a blaster but it had been used to suck all the energy out of the heroes.  
Strange started to walk away, Tigress coughed and Hugo turned round seeing the young hero.

"Ah let's see Tigress your fate is sealed just like your friends" said Strange as he charged up the weapon

The weapon fired, Tigress jumped over the blast and ran towards Strange firing a Cross Bow bullet into the barrel if the plasma weapon destroying it on impact.  
The energy returned to Super Boy, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Static and Sphere.  
Hugo was surprised and gave himself up, Sphere turned into the super cycle and the team got in at the bottom the police had gathered ready for Hugo Strange and to take him away, Super Boy dropped Strange right into the hands of the police.  
Later The team thanked Tigress for her heroics, M' gann and Super Boy then went over to Tigress and said that if she ever wanted to get away from the flat she could go and stay at their flat with them.  
Tigress agreed, she was happy that she was getting on in life.

She also preferred M' gann and Super Boy being together rather than M' gann and La'gaan but never told anybody that.


	4. Young Justice team stories- Robin

Young Justice- Robin

Tim Drake aged fourteen is the third Robin and often nicknamed The Red Robin by his team mates, he was a shy person until his friend Cassie (Wonder Girl) asked him out, His mentor is Nightwing.

He was out on a mission with Batman to take down Poison Ivy, She'd used her powers to tie them up in thick vines, Batman tried to cut the vine with his Baterang, this made the vines grow bulbs one popped producing gas.  
The visor came down over his mouth to protect him from the gas but Robin didn't have one so the gas infected him.  
When the smoke cleared Batman helped Robin up but there was something wrong with Robin, he'd been turned into a girl.

"Hahaha bats that gas is sex changing gas" said Poison Ivy  
"Turn him back now please" said Batman  
"There's nothing I can do Batman" said Poison Ivy  
"What do you mean" shouted Batman  
"Well Robin could be a girl for some time" said Poison Ivy

Batman and Robin went back to the Watch Tower where the team were shocked to see there friend in this state.  
Later M' gann, Zatanna and Barbra were helping Tim put all his boy clothes into boxes to make room for clothes that he'd need while the gas wore off.

"What should we call you while your a girl" asked Barbra  
"I don't know" said Tim in a girly voice  
"What about Tiffany" said Zatanna  
"Okay I like that what about clothes" said Tiffany (Tim)  
"You can borrow my clothes from when I was your age" said Zatanna  
"Okay" said Tiffany

Zatanna still had her clothes from when she was Tiffany's age, Tiffany seemed to like her new look.  
This was temporary until they knew the extent of the damage.

"You look great Tiff" said M' gann  
"Yes but this will have to do until we can you some new clothes and till we know how long your going to be a girl" said Zatanna  
"I'd like to know how long I'm going to be Tiffany" said Tiffany (Tim)

All the team and Justice League knew about the problem apart from Tim's girlfriend Cassie, but it didn't take long for her to find out, she found out about a week later when Tim had the courage.  
She wasn't too bothered but it was difficult to make out or have sex because Tim had girls parts.  
About another week later Zatanna and Cassie took Tim out to get a new outfit, during this time Atom was examining a blood sample containing the particles that had turned Tim into Tiffany.

"Batman come in its Atom" said Atom over the walkie talkie  
"What's the news Atom" said Batman  
"It's bad news Tim will be stuck like this until July" said Atom  
"That's two months away" said Batman

The two months passed, Tim had missed lots of school, his relationship with Cassie was over.  
He wasn't liking the loneliness, Batman and Batgirl went to see Poison Ivy to see if there was any antidote.  
During this time Tim had fallen asleep and changed back to his male appearance, when he woke he went over to the mirror and had a surprise he was so excited he quickly went to find Cassie or anyone.  
Later Tim was in his Robin costume helping Blue Beetle, Static, Kid Flash, Super Boy and Aqua Lad battle the reformed Injustice League, M' gann talked to Cassie and when Tim got back M' gann asked him to get changed into something smart.  
Tim came back out of his room to see a big table covered in fancy table ware at the other side was Cassie in a nice red dress.  
M' gann had asked Cassie to give Tim another chance she agreed.

Things got much better for Tim as he was now back on the team, had his girlfriend back and was going back to school.


	5. Young Justice team stories- Guardian

Young Justice- Guardian

Malcolm Duncan aged twenty two is Guardian, he used to be a classmate Miss Martian and Super Boy.  
He became Guardian after Despero attacked the Hall of Justice and he's also the boyfriend of Karen Beecher aka Bumble Bee.

He was on mission chasing down Clayface in the sewers, Clayface was giving Guardian the slip so he gave the watch tower a call.

"Come in watch tower" said Guardian  
"Aqua Lad here" said Aqua Lad  
"I need back and fast" said Guardian  
"Okay sending back up right now" said Aqua Lad

A moment later Bumble Bee and Lagoon Boy arrived and the group set off trying to track out Clayface, but soon ran into trouble Clayface had led them to a dead end just then the ceiling caved in.  
Later Aqua Lad was helping the fire brigade get his team mates out.

"We've found them" shouted one of the fire men  
"Thank you" said Aqua Lad jumping into the crater to help his friends

Aqua Lad first helped Lagoon Boy who had tried to stop most of the rubble by inflating, then helping Guardian he wondered where Bumble Bee was.  
Guardian came round and reached into his pocket when he opened his hand there was a glow, Bumble Bee had shrunk down and flew into her boyfriends pocket.  
Back at the Watch Tower, La' Gaan was being treated.  
He and M' Gann had finished and was feeling rubbish, meanwhile at the main computer Aqua Lad and Guardian were scanning the sewers.

"Nothing nothing there we go" said Aqua Lad  
"Alright Kaldur why to go" said Guardian  
"Thank you Malcolm" said Aqua Lad  
"I've got to get back out there" said Guardian  
"Okay let me get you a team" said Aqua Lad  
"Okay" said Guardian

About two minutes later Aqua Lad returned with volunteers, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash and Robin had all volunteered to go and help Guardian.  
He agreed to letting the young heroes go with him, then La' Gann walked out of the medical bay on crutches.

"Lets me come please" said La' Gann  
"Your on crutches you cant fight" said Guardian  
"There's nothing wrong with my leg" said La' Gann  
"okay you can come but do what I say" said Guardian

Back in the sewers the group found Clayface, Blue Beetle shot smoke pellets at the floor which gave Bart the chance to run around Clayface really fast and to split up all the mud so it was easier to battle the clay giant.  
Robin electrocuted him and this gave Guardian a chance to throw a ice pellet to freeze Clayface, La' Gann's job was to smash Clayface to pieces.  
Clayface thawed and quickly regenerated Guardian threw a ball of some description which sucked Clayface inside.  
Back at the Watch Tower, Guardian thanked Blue Beetle, Robin, Kid Flash and Lagoon Boy for their effort and gave the capsule to Beast Boy to keep in his souvenir collection, the zeta tubes started working.

"B05 Miss Martian, B07 Tigress, B16 Batgirl, B17 Bumble Bee" said the Zeta Tube  
"Karen I've got something to ask" said Malcolm going down onto one knee  
"Mal" said Karen starting to cry  
"Karen will you please marry me" said Mal  
"Yes Yes of course" said Karen

Later the whole team gathered round to congratulate the happy couple, Connor was asked to be the best man and Karen asked M' Gann, Barbra, Artemis, Cassie, Zatanna, Raquel (Rocket) to be bridesmaids they all said yes.


	6. Young Justice team stories- Lagoon Boy

Young Justice- Lagoon Boy

La' Gaan aged seventeen is Lagoon Boy the current protégé of Aqua Man, He was the boyfriend of M' Gann aka Miss Martian before she finished the relationship.

Super Boy and Lagoon Boy were fighting alien bounty hunter Lobo who had come for a Martian, dead or alive.  
Lobo had gone for Miss Martian which had ticked off Connor and La' Gaan.

"Get out of my way Kryptonian" said Lobo throwing a punch at Super Boy  
"No you'll never take M' Gann" said Super Boy grabbing Lobo's fist and throwing him over his head  
"Let me have a hit" said Lagoon Boy  
"No" shouted Super Boy

Lagoon Boy got in the way of another of Lobo's punches which sent him flying into Super Boy, Lobo picked Lagoon Boy up and pointed him at a camera then a zeta tube opened, Lobo ran straight through.  
Meanwhile at the Watch Tower, the zeta tube glowed.

"B18 Lagoon Boy" bleared the speakers

Aqua Lad wasn't sure because the camera hadn't picked up Super Boy, Lobo came thundering through and grabbed M' Gann who had come through from the lounge to see Super Boy.

"B04 Super Boy, B18 Lagoon Boy" bleared the speakers as Connor ran through punching Lobo

Lobo fell over dropping M' Gann, she disappeared as Static ran over and using his powers to electrocute Lobo, Aqua Lad and Guardian placed Lobo in a temporary cell.  
Connor was now hugging M' Gann as she was crying, La' Gann tried to go over to say sorry.  
Aqua Lad pulled him aside.

"La' Gann your job was to keep Lobo from entering the watch tower" said Aqua Lad  
"Im sorry" said La' Gaan  
"Sorry isn't good enough" said Aqua Lad  
"Please let me talk to M' Gann" said La' Gaan  
"No this isn't a request this is an order I'm taking you off the team temporally" said Aqua Lad

La' Gaan had no choice, later that day La' Gaan used the zeta tube to travel to Atlantis, where he was to stay with his mentor Aqua Man.  
When he got to the palace he went straight to see the queen and the prince, he was shocked to see a young Atlantean girl talking to Aqua Man and the queen.

"Hello I've arrived my king" said La' Gaan  
"Hello my boy come and meet my niece" said Aqua Man  
"Hello you must be Aqua Lad" said the girl swimming round La' gaan  
"No I'm Lagoon Boy but you can call me La' gaan" said La' gaan  
"Even so your cuter than Kaldur, I'm Ellie" said Ellie

At tea time Aqua Man stood up and thanked his niece Ellie and La' gaan for coming to stay, after tea La' gaan took Ellie to see his favourite place.

"Here we are the mystic rock" said La' gaan  
"Its beautiful" said Ellie looking at the rock  
"Really I think your beautiful" said La' gaan  
"La' gaan I cant your mentor is my uncle" said Ellie  
"It don't matter just say that you love me" said La' gaan  
"I can't" said Ellie as she swam away

Later La'gaan was trying to sleep, but there was a disturbance outside so he went to see what was happing.  
Outside Aqua Man was being beaten up by a giant whale like creature on legs called a Aqua Beast, guards were trying to get close but they were being pushed aside by the mighty beast.  
Just then Ellie shot past and attacked the beast but Aqua Beast grabbed her round thee neck similar to how Lobo had grabbed M' Gann.

"Hey get off her" shouted La' gaan  
"Don't La' gann" shouted Aqua Man

La' gaan charged up his attack and together with Aqua Man they destroyed the Aqua Beast, but at a cost Ellie had been killed in the fight.  
Aqua Man knew that La' gaan liked Ellie and just hugged the grieving guppy.

"I'm so sorry my king" said La' gaan  
"Your fine my boy" said Aqua Man  
"I mean it" said La' gaan

After another week La' gaan went back to the team, but he'd now lost two people that he loved.


	7. Young Justice team stories- Night Wing

Young Justice- Nightwing

Richard (Dick) Grayson aged Nineteen is Nightwing and the original Robin, as a young boy he was in his families circus act during one performance his family were killed and he was quickly adopted by Batman and became Robin, he became team leader after Aqua Lad went under cover and after the events of Wally's death he took his absence to clear his head.

Aqua Lad and Static were battling Matallo, they were having a tough time.

"Watch tower come in this is Aqua Lad we need backup" said Aqua Lad  
"There's no need" said a familiar voice  
"Nightwing" said Aqua Lad in surprise  
"Hello Kaldur" said Night Wing as he jumped down from the top of the building.

Night Wing swung down stuck his electric stick into the back of Matallo knocking him out.  
Kaldur stuck out his hand for a hand shake but Dick hugged him instead then went over to Virgil and shuck his hand.  
Back at the watch tower the zeta tube started working.

"B02 Aqua Lad, B26 Static, B01 Night Wing" bleared the speakers  
"Night Wing" said Tim pausing a video game and running out to see his mentor

Connor, M' Gann, Barbra and Artemis all came to see Dick, they were very happy to see him in one piece.

"Guys I left to get my head straight after what happened but I think I'm ready to come back and that is all down to someone that I've seeing" said Dick  
"Who is it do we know her" said Tim  
"Yes you know her" said Dick

Barbra blushed as she was the one that was seeing Dick, Dick walked over and hugged Barbra.  
The team were amazed, just as Garfield ran in Dick started to kiss Barbra, M' Gann covered his eyes.  
Later Kaldur asked Dick about the last two months, Connor, M' Gann, Tim, Artemis, Garfield and Barbra all sat down as well to listen.

Dick told them that he had trouble sleeping so to help, Batman had let him go crime fighting with him.  
Alfred hadn't been so happy about Dick crime fighting while he was grieving, so Alfred had called Barbra to come and see him since she was Dick's age, Dick and Barbra had got closer and closer and eventually Dick had asked Barbra out on a date which was the first time he'd gone outside since Wally had died.

"I'm happy for you both" said Kaldur  
"Thank you" said Dick

Dick wanted some alone time with Barbra so the team left them to it.  
Just after midnight Justice League member Black Cannery came past the two sleeping they seemed warm sat in front of the fire so she left them.  
Next morning Aqua Lad had a mission for Night Wing and Super Boy, Killer Croc had escaped Arkham Asylum and was now rampaging round Gotham City.  
When the two got to where Killer Croc was they saw that he'd got some battle armour so he was pretty much invincible.  
Night Wing tried to get close but the Croc had other ideas, Super Boy punched Killer Croc dropping Night Wing, it was a tough fight but Killer Croc grabbed Night Wing a bit on his arm breaking it instantly.  
Super Boy called Aqua Lad for back up as he helped Night Wing, the back they got was Batman, Super Man and Martian Manhunter, they took down Killer Croc very quickly.

Later in the medical bay, Barbra and M' Gann came to see Dick to see how he was doing, M' Gann left Barbra and Dick alone.

"Heya babe" said Dick  
"Hello my boy wonder how's the arm" said Barbra  
"Its broken the croc did some serious damage" said Dick  
"Well can I make you feel better" said Barbra

Barbra got onto the bed with Dick and slept there that night.

**Thank you to Stronger123 for the idea**


End file.
